Megumi
Megumi is a female bandicoot responsible for handing out prizes to Doctor Neo Cortex and Doctor N. Gin in Crash Team Racing and returns as a playable character in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, speaking with a Japanese accent in the latter. Megumi is named after Megumi Hosoya who was the product manager and marketing manager for Sony Computer Entertainment Japan for the first three Crash games. According to the old Naughty Dog website: "Megumi Hosoya, marketing genius, created the Crash Dance for Crash 1's TV ads in Japan. The success of that campaign influenced Naughty Dog to incorporate the dance into Crash 2 and Warped." The other trophy girls are also named after people involved in the Naughty Dog games. History Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Megumi makes a cameo in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken when Crash daydreams about already saving the world and becoming irresistible. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, Megumi is one of the four Trophy Girls alongside Ami, Liz and Isabella. They are in charge of handing out trophies to the winners at the end of races. Megumi gives trophies to Cortex and N. Gin. The epilogue of the game states that she unveiled a new line of perfume called "Eau De 'Coot", featuring the alluring scent of fermenting wumpa fruit. Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled Megumi was added to the game as a playable racer in the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. She is an Acceleration class racer. Due to her playability, she along with the rest of the Trophy Girls no longer hand out trophies at the end of races. Stats Characteristics Personality Although little of her character is explored, Megumi's most visible trait is her unrestrained sense of excitement, which clashes with her otherwise courteous personality. Out of all the Nitro Squad members, Megumi is the least aggressive, and seems soley focused on enjoying herself and her friends rather than claiming victory. Unlike the rest of the Nitro Squad members, Megumi doesn't take losing too seriously as she doesn't care about her loss and can be seen clapping and congratulating the winner on the winning podium. She is also the only character who shows good sportmanship whenever she loses on the winning podium except for Geary. Physical Appearance Megumi has sky blue hair and tail, along with orange eyes. Her attire resembles that of a doctor's, comprising of a sleeveless white lab coat, white pants and black sneakers, thus being somewhat of a female version of the Lab Assistants' outfits. She is often seen carrying a large white and sky blue striped umbrella. Megumi has the least altered appearance in CTR Nitro-Fueled, the only changes being her fur is lighter, her cheeks are chubbier, her sneakers are now dark gray and her left ear has a piercing. Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Team Racing Promotional Art Crash Team Racing Trophy Girls.png|Promotional image of the Trophy Girls with Crash Bandicoot in Crash Team Racing. MegumiPromo.png|Megumi as she appears in CTR. In-Game Boobercoot 2.PNG Megumi_ctr_wave.png CTR Megumi Bandicoot Head.png|Megumi's head in CTR. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Promotional Art Nitro squad.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 012.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 006.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 007.jpg CTR-GP-05.jpg NFMeg.png|Megumi in her kart in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. Megumi Nitro Squad 2.png Neon Circus 05.jpg Neon Circus 07.jpg GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Gasmoxia gp 3.jpg In-Game Megumi CTV.png|Megumi in CTR TV CTRNF-Megumi_Icon.png|Megumi's icon nf victory megumi.png|Megumi wins nf defeat megumi.png|Megumi loses megumi bubblegum.png|Megumi's Bubblegum skin megumi beach.png|Megumi's Beach skin megumi lemonade.png|Megumi's Lemonade skin megumi motorsport.png|Megumi's Motorsport skin megumi circus.png|Megumi's Circus skin megumi raider.png|Megumi's Raider skin Megumi_sticker.png|Megumi's portrait CTRNF-Bubblegum_Megumi_Icon.png|Megumi's Bubblegum icon CTRNF-beach_Megumi_Icon.png|Megumi's Beach icon CTRNF-Lemonade_Megumi_Icon.png|Megumi's Lemonade icon 1576630840487.png|Megumi's Motorsport icon CTRNF-Circus_Megumi.png|Megumi's Circus icon CTRNF-Raider Megumi.png|Megumi's Raider icon es:Megumi fr:Megumi it:Megumi pt:Garotas do Troféu pt-br:Megumi Bandicoot ru:Мегуми Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Characters Category:Trophy Girls Category:Females Category:Bandicoots Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nitro Squad Category:Playable Characters